cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Duggan
Ryan Duggan is a CAW Superstar. Duggan made his debut in BFWH and during Duggan's push for the BFWH Television Championship, he became the fastest rising CAW superstar of all time. BFWH Ryan Duggan made his debut defeating Mitchell Day on the first episode of BFWH. In an episode 3 webmatch Duggan make Kiho Suzuki tap out, Later Duggan said that he is hunting for the BFWH Television Championship. On the CPV Duggan teamed up with Dawrin Pane defeating Monzer Mazaydeh & Kiho Suzuki, after the Ryan Emerson and Trevor Morris match Duggan attacked The BFWH Television Champion and a cage lowered, William Regal made a steel cage match between Duggan and Mitchell Day for episode 4 where Duggan won. On episode 5 Duggan defeated Ross Samuel Jones. In the Day 2 of Episode 5 Duggan lost a ladder match to Ryan Emerson for the BFWH Television Championship. On the 14th April 2012 Duggan defeated Eighteen in a BFWH Webmatch. Duggan attacked Mitchell Day with a chair twice in episode 7. In episode 8 Duggan finally won the BFWH Television Championship by defeating both Mitchell Day & Ryan Emerson in a triple threat extreme rules match. In episode 9 Duggan teamed with Mr. Macho losing to Trevor Morris & Mitchell Day. In episode 10 Duggan defeated Eighteen. In episode 11 The team of Poison Bee, Tyson & Ryan Duggan would defeat Trevor Morris, Monzer Mazaydeh & Ryan Emerson. In episode 12 Duggan defeated the BFWH Champion Trevor Morris in what could describe as an upset victiory. In episode 13 Duggan put his title on the line against Monzer Mazaydeh where he lost. In episode 14 Duggan drew with Ryan Emerson in an #1 contenders iron man match. In episode 16 Ryan Duggan & Tyson defeated Trevor Morris & Monzer Mazaydeh. In episode 17 Ryan Duggan became the BFWH Champion by defeating Trevor Morris in a Submission match. In episode 18 Duggan lost to Monzer Mazaydeh. In episode 20 Trevor Morris cashed in his rematch clause and Duggan defended the BFWH Championship where Morris won by DQ but Duggan kept the title. Those two met again at the beginning of episode 21 where Duggan planned to do the same thing, but Duggan out smarted Morris and Duggan retained his title via submission. In episode 23 Duggan defeated Monzer Mazaydeh. In episode 24 Duggan lost his title in a Championship Scramble match to Mr. Macho. In episode 25 Duggan defeated Macho. In episode 26 Duggan lost to Allister Cross to earn a match for the BFWH Championship later that night. In episode 28 Ryan Duggan and Mr. Macho fought to a double count out victory where Macho had Duggan in a camel clutch hold till the 10 Count. In episode 29 Josh Macho, Ryan Duggan and Allister Cross competed in a #1 contenders match where Cross won. NEW WWF Attitude Ryan Duggan Signed With NEW WWF Attitude on June 5th, 2012. ECOW Ryan Duggan was Signed to ECOW on March 18th,2012. RAW Ryan Duggan made his ECOW debut by defeating John Morrison. On Episode 11- Smackdown! Duggan teamed up with Kobra & Lord Kentai to defeat Drew McIntyre & James Storm & El Berto De Mexican. On ECOW Starrcade Duggan defeated Tyson for the Hardcore Championship in a Extreme Rules Match. On Episode 16- RAW Duggan teamed up with The Miz to face Tyson & Booker T in a losing effort. On Episode 20, Ryan Duggan defeated Raven in a Singles Match to retain his Hardcore Championship. On ECOW Cyber Champions, Duggan defeated Tyson in a Extreme Rules Match to retain his Hardcore Championship. Duggan vacates the Hardcore Title and goes on his break. UTWA In The First Ever UTWA Match Ryan Duggan Was Defeated by Noel Brox for The UTWA TV Championship. E-ACW In Ep.001 of E-ACW, Duggan defeated Chavo Guerrero. Afterwards he did a promo saying that he wil become TV Champion in Both E-ACW & BFWH. In the Ep.002 WebMatch#2 Duggan Def. Husky Harris To Become The #1 Contender For The E-ACW Television Championship LWA Ryan Duggan was Signed to LWA on March 24th,2012. Ryan Duggan was awarded the LWA Hardcore Championship on May 13, 2012. On June 23, 2012 Duggan was attacked by Ken Adrians at an airport and lost the Hardcore title due to the 24/7 rule. On Episode 4 Duggan defeated Ken Adrians. Duggan would be replaced in LWA Mid-Card Money in the Bank at LWA Wrestlemania. But, it was only because Duggan left for his Vacation. V-WWE Ryan Duggan was Signed to V-WWE on March 29th,2012. He made his Debut on ep. 22 of SmackDown on the Pre-Show against Ted DiBiase. Duggan now has a shot for the Million Dollar Championship whenever he chooses. Knockout Wrestling Promotion Pre Season 1 Ryan Duggan defeated Alex Montolio in the KWP Knockout Championship Tourament Round 1. Duggan Was Defeated By Zack Simmons in Round 2. New NWA-TNA Ryan Duggan was added to the roster on May 1st, 2012 In Wrestling Finnishers: *Zig Zag (2012-???) *Sleeper Hold (2012-???) Entrance Themes: *Go Harder - Future (Duggan Heel 2) *X Gon' Give It 2 Ya - DMX (Duggan Heel 3) *How Far We Come (Current Theme) Nicknames: *Ryan "Awesome" Duggan *The Dolph Ziggler Wanna Be *'The D' Gimmick Duggan (Heel) Ryan Duggan believes that he is better than everyone from the camera crew to the World Champion. DeeJay In RVA Duggan was a DeeJay but the gimmick never went over so he turned heel Championships & accomplishments BFWH *BFWH Championship (1 time) *BFWH Television Championship (1 time) LWA *LWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) ECOW *ECOW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) Category:BFWH Category:ECOW Category:E-ACW Category:LWA Category:V-WWE Category:V-WWE & V-ECW Category:KWP Category:NEW NWA-TNA Category:Superstars Category:NEW WWF Attitude Category:UTWA